


Whatever Tickles Your Pickle

by ArcticLights



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Have I mentioned Kyoutani has a canon good dad?, Kyoutani gets The Sex Talk, Let this boy have a healthy relationship with his father jfc, M/M, No Beta, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLights/pseuds/ArcticLights
Summary: Kyoutani gets to take a trip with his father during Golden Week. It doesn't go how Kyoutani plans it to.





	Whatever Tickles Your Pickle

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a rut when it comes to writing for the past month. I cant seem to get my next part of my series going, so I decided to write this idea that's been in my head for a while to try to undo that mental block.

Kyoutani was eating dinner with his father, Kenta, one night after school. They’d gotten take-out since Kyoutani’s practice had run late and his father had to work overtime.

 

“You wanna come with me to Hokkaido? Boss is sending me there for a project and said I can take someone since there’s gonna be a couple days of downtime.”

 

Kyoutani looked up from his box and swallowed the bite he’d been chewing.

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Yeah. It’s gonna be during golden week so you won’t miss school. You gonna be okay to miss practice?”

 

“They did without me for most of last year. I think they can live without me for a week.”

 

Kenta hummed and took a bite of food before looking back up at his son.

 

“You’re a third year and vice-captain now though. Situation’s a bit different.”

 

Kyoutani shrugged and waved him off.

 

“Nah, ‘t’s fine. Hardly get to see you anymore, so I wanna go.”

 

Kenta smiled and ruffled his hair.

 

“If you say so, son. It’s gonna be fun.”

 

Kyoutani smacked his dad’s hand away with a chuckle.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Can’t wait. I’ll let the captain know.”

 

\---

 

“The fuck you mean you aren’t gonna be at practice during golden week?”

 

Yahaba glared down at Kyoutani as he was changing into his practice shoes. Kyoutani looked up at him and had to turn his attention back down to his feet. Yahaba had no business looking so attractive when he was angry.

 

“I’m not gonna be there. It’s not like you guys haven’t done without me before.”

 

“You weren’t vice-captain before, just some punk ass who didn’t like being told what to do. Is that what’s going on again? I swear to god-“

 

Kyoutani held a hand up to cut him off.

 

“Calm down, I don’t have a problem with your yelling. I haven’t been able to see my dad much this past year because he’s always travelling for work. His boss said he could take someone on his next business trip so he wants me to come. Mom’s still taking care of her sister and I never get to see him, I really want to go.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah.” Kyoutani reached his hand up and Yahaba helped him to his feet. “Sorry though, I know the practice is important. If you want, I can stay later before and after the trip to try to keep up with you guys.” He gave Yahaba a sly smile. “You probably need the extra reps anyway.”

 

Yahaba quickly elbowed him in the side and Kyoutani started laughing. Eventually Yahaba just flipped him off and joined in the laughter.

 

“Whatever, asshole.”

 

\---

 

Kyoutani stayed late with Yahaba almost every day to work on their combos. Luckily for them, their team’s playstyle wasn’t based on combo plays like Karasuno’s were. Working on their timing by themselves was showing vast improvements during practice matches and they were both thrilled with their progress. Their last practice before golden week came and went. Kyoutani and Yahaba stayed late again while everyone else went home.

 

“It’s finally time for your trip. You pack yet?”

 

“Mostly, still gotta get a couple things on the way home. Travel size things for my shampoo and body wash, some deodorant-“

 

“God, is that what I’ve been smelling all day?”

 

Kyoutani barked out a laugh.

 

“Fuck you.”

 

Yahaba started laughing with him.

 

“You walked into that one.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

Yahaba pushed the cart of balls over to the middle of the net so they could start practicing. He pulled one out to toss over to Kyoutani.

 

“Where’re you guys going anyway?”

 

“Hokkaido.”

 

Yahaba brought his arm back and chucked the ball at Kyoutani as hard as he could.

 

“OH MY GOD YOU SUCK!”

 

“What the hell did I do?!”

 

“HOKKAIDO IS _THE PLACE_ TO GET IKURA-DON!”

 

“And?”

 

“That’s my favorite fucking food. Ugh I can’t believe you get to go to my Mecca before me.”

 

“Yahaba, it’s just food. It’s not on the same level as religion.”

 

Yahaba glared at him with a snarl on his lips.

 

“Easy for you to say. You can get fried chicken anywhere.”

 

“Oh my god, if you’re that jealous then find a better favorite food.”

 

Yahaba pelted him with another ball and they ended up going back and forth throwing volleyballs at each other until they wore themselves out. They packed the balls and the net away and headed out the gate to go home.

 

“Well, have fun on your trip. I’ll be sure to train up Kindaichi to take your place as the ace while you’re gone.”

 

“So full of spite.”

 

“Bite me.”

 

“No thanks, I’d rather take a bite of ikura-don tomorrow.”

 

Yahaba glared at him again.

 

_“You wouldn’t dare.”_

 

Kyoutani looked back with an evil smile on his face.

 

_“Watch me.”_

 

\---

 

The Kyoutanis made it safely to Hokkaido and checked into their hotel. The first day there his father didn’t have any work so they were able to settle themselves in. After going out shopping for various snacks and forms of entertainment for Kyoutani while his dad was working they went out to eat. Kyoutani ordered a bowl of ikura-don while his dad ordered some scallops.

 

When their order came Kyoutani started laughing to himself and took a picture and sent it off to Yahaba. His dad looked up at him curiously.

 

“Whatcha doin’?”

 

“Sending a picture of this to my captain. He’s gonna flip his shit.”

 

Just as he said that Yahaba had sent him back a selfie of him scowling and flipping off the camera, causing Kyoutani to laugh even harder.

 

“Now why would you go and piss him off on purpose like that?”

 

“It’s funny and he’s cute when he’s mad.”

 

Silence fell between the two of them as Kyoutani realized what he said. He knew he was gay, had known for a while actually, but he hadn’t come out to anyone as of yet. Now he accidentally came out to his father, in public, while they weren’t even close to home. Kyoutani put his phone down and started to twist his hands together. His father looked at him blankly and Kyoutani’s nerves were starting to fray.

 

“I… uh…”

 

Kenta sighed and took a sip of his water before shrugging.

 

“Whatever tickles your pickle, son.”

 

Kyoutani’s jaw dropped at his father’s phrasing.

 

“What?”

 

“I said, whatever tickles your pickle.”

 

“You… You don’t _mind?”_

 

“Mind what? That you’re gay?”

 

Kyoutani blushed at his dad’s bluntness about the whole situation.

 

“Well, yeah, I guess?”

 

“I don’t know why you thought your mother and I hadn’t noticed. If anything I’m just upset that she won the bet. I thought you were gonna come out after high school, now she’s gonna wanna eat some fancy chocolate thing she saw on TV.”

 

Kyoutani leaned back against his seat in stunned silence. His mind was so busy processing everything that he didn’t see his dad reach over and take his phone. Then he heard a whistle come from the other side of the table he saw Kenta looking down at the screen.

 

“So this is your type, hmm? You a masochist?”

 

“DAD!”

 

“Just remember to use lube.”

 

“I can’t believe we’re having this conversation right now. Can’t it wait until we get back to the hotel?”

 

“Son, it’s never too early to learn about lube.”

 

_“Now is not the right time.”_

 

“Both of you are gonna be hurting if you don’t do it properly.”

 

“Why do you even know this?”

 

“Do you really want me to tell you about what your mother and I do in our free time on these trips?”

 

“OH MY GOD!”

 

"Condoms are important too. They aren't just used to prevent making babies, you know."

 

Kyoutani buried his face in his hands and prayed for a swift, preferably painless, death.

**Author's Note:**

> Softly, but with feeling: _lube_
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [@harvestmoonpeoples](http://harvestmoonpeoples.tumblr.com/).


End file.
